Zoë-Grace Friendship
The friendship between Zoë Rivas and Grace Cardinal, known as Groë (Gr'ace/Z'oë)' and '''Gracevas' ('''Grace Cardinal/Zoë Ri'vas'), 'developed during the fourteenth season of ''Degrassi. Friendship History Season 13 In '''Unbelievable, Grace and Zig are questioned by Drew about the video featuring Zoë being sexually assaulted by two unseen assailants as Miles's party. Zig says that the video doesn't surprise him and calls Zoë crazy. However, Grace retorts by asking Zig whether he was implying that Zoë deserved to be taken advantage of, to which he replies that he does not think she did. Grace and Zig leave Drew, with Grace saying they will keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, adding that whoever raped Zoë "deserves a karmic balls kicking". Later, while Becky, Imogen, and Drew are working to figure out who shot the video, Grace spies on them and reveals that she is, in fact, "The W4tch3r." She suggests that in order to find out the culprit, they should send an anonymous email to someone from each pair, and whoever reacts must be responsible. Becky agrees to go along with the plan. Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Grace sits and uses her laptop when Zoë and Frankie approach her and Zoë tries to get her attention and compliments her wardrobe when she gets Grace's attention. She gives them ten seconds to talk to her about whatever they want. Zoë asks her to set up an anonymous OomfChat service where the cheerleaders can send nude pictures of themselves to their fellow male students for money. Grace agrees to set up the service as it is her brand of feminism but asks for twenty percent of the profits because time is money. Grace and Zoë reach agreement. In There's Your Trouble, Grace reveals to Zoë that Frankie has only sent one nude picture of herself after Zoë tells her that their plan is in revolt because of Frankie's attitude. Zoë questions her on why it wasn't brought to her attention and Grace tells her that it's not her problem. She then tells Grace that she's doing it because whenever people look at her, all they see is the bad stuff that's happened and she wants a fresh start. Grace points out the irony in Zoë's plan and tells her that she'd have more luck if she wasn't a bitch. In I Wanna Be Adored, both Zoë and Grace give Tristan advice on his dating app profile. In [[Don't Look Back]], Tristan tells Zoë that he's chosen Hunter as his lab partner, leaving Zoë hurt. Tristan tells Zoë that she can be partners with Grace because he knows that she got at least a B in science and Grace agrees, only if she can choose the music to which Zoë agrees. Later, Grace and Zoë are seen studying and Grace tells Zoë that she won't do all her questions for her. Grace then "shocks" Zoë, making Zoë think that it made her smarter. In class later, Zoë finds out that she got an A and points out Grace's "method" of shocking. However, everyone points out that it actually does not work causing Zoë to feel embarrassed. Outside the school Tristan is about to make plans with Zoë when Grace comes by and tells her that Bain is taking some of the class to see the meteor shower and Zoë think's Grace is just going to mock her again. Grace, however, tells her that she's actually really good at science and she shouldn't waste that and she goes. Later at school, Zoë hands Grace her half of her assignment and tells Zoë that Tristan thought Bain was perv-ing on her, but just got her in trouble instead. Grace says that she should just explain herself and that she'll go with her. In Bain's office, Grace and Zoë find information about Gloria on Bain's desk and go to investigate his truck and they find more information about other missing girls. They hid together and are holding hands as Bain drives to his house and they get out and call 911. Grace and Zoë are then seen on a field with Grace teaching Zoë self defense, she jumps on Zoë's back and pins her to the ground until Zoë flips them. Later, while Grace and Zoë are out Miles talks to Zoë while Grace gets them more drinks. He tells her that he thinks Grace is in love with her. Zoë says that Grace isn't gay, even if she was, Grace knows that she isn't. However, Miles tells her that you don't pick who you fall for and Grace hangs onto every word Zoë says. She keeps thinking about this when Grace comes back. The next day, Zoë tells Grace what Miles told her and she denies it. Zoë then asks Grace she knows about 'true love' and she tells her that it feels like when you're on a roller coaster, about to go over the hill, that your heart in in your throat and you're excited, but also terrified. Then, you go over the hill and pure joy till you get to the bottom where all you want is more. Zoë says that her and Miles haven't been friends long and they don't know a lot about each other, Grace counter they haven't either and she knows a lot about her. Zoë says it's different with them and Grace asks if it's because she's a girl and says that maybe Zoë is the one in love with her. Zoë and Grace are walking out of the school and Grace asks if they're going to hang out, but Zoë says that she has other plans. Miles pulls up and she says that she has a hypothesis to test and leaves with him. On Miles' boat, Zoë talks about Miles' relationship with Tristan and Maya and if it was weird with Tristan because he's a guy. Miles tells her that it's about the person, not the gender and tells her that she knows her plan and Zoë looks panicked. Miles tells her that he's not using her to see if he's into guys, because that would be cruel. Zoë hesitantly agree's, looking guilty. Back at Miles' house, Zoë apologizes to Grace, with Grace telling her that they're not meant to be friends. Zoë invites Grace to a party later on with Miles, because he's not that bad of a guy. Grace agree's with the condition that she's able to leave any time she wants. At the party later, Grace, Miles and Zoë are all having a good time until Miles and Zoë start making out. Grace says them kissing is her queue to leave. Zoë tries to stop her but Grace tells her that kissing is a two person sport. Zoë says it doesn't have to be leaving both Miles and Grace disgusted. Grace is angry that Zoë seemed to be trying to set up a threesome for her and her boyfriend. Grace says that is why no one likes Zoë and that is that she uses people. Zoë then calls her a lovesick lesbian, Grace then walks away upset. Back at Miles' house with everyone, Zoë asks Tristan to calls Grace and see if she's okay and he realizes that she liked Grace. Tristan encourages Zoë to call Grace because she can help. When Grace arrives her and Zoë use the science formula they learned in class to figure out where Gloria is by using one of the videos she posted and the CN tower landmark. In science class the next day, everyone is being given medals for helping. While apologizing to Bain, he tells Zoë that appearances can be deceiving and to "go with your gut". At the beach, Miles tells Zoë she has a look in her eye and she tells him that she has something to do. Zoë goes over to Grace on the beach and tells her that she's sorry for what she said but Grace says that they can accept that they're not meant to be friends. Zoë tells Grace she's the most frustrating person she ever met because she makes fun of her, calls her names and see's through the real her, the one she tries so hard to hide and Grace likes her. Grace tells her that other people would too but Zoë tells her that she makes her feel so special and she's scared that if she looses her, she'll never feel that way again. Zoë then kisses Grace, telling her after that she doesn't have to say anything because she's rushed things before and she doesn't want to do it again. She tells her to wait until school comes back in a week and then walks away towards everyone else, with Grace watching her the entire time. Season 15 In '''#BootyCall, Zoë and Grace are both in attendance at Miles's election pool party. Zoë mentions several unanswered texts she had sent Grace since the end of the summer. Grace, somewhat awkwardly, tells Zoë that she's been preoccupied. Zoe then asks if the two of them are still friends. Smiling, Grace tells her not to be an idiot, implying that the two are on good terms. Grace then leaves her to join Maya by the pool, as a beaming Zoë looks on. In [[NoFilter|'#NoFilter']], Zoe and Grace are sitting together in class discussing the TV series "Scandal", which Zoe encourages Grace to watch, despite Grace's refusal. Ms. Grell then introduces a new assignment, the aim of which is to produce an animated short about the students' predictions about what their lives will be like in 15 years. When she instructs everyone to work in pairs, Grace and Zoe playfully tease Zig and Maya's decisions to work together. Zoe then asks Grace if she would like to be her partner. Grace agrees without any hesitation, and goes to the front of the class to pick up an assignment handout from Ms. Grell. In Grace's absence, Tristan prods Zoe about her feelings for Grace. Zoe admits that she's struggling to understand how she feels, and claims that she's happy simply being friends with Grace. Tristan teases Zoe about her obvious crush, and insists that Grace must be attracted to girls based on the way she dresses and carries herself. He tells Zoe to make her feelings known to Grace, but Zoe is reluctant, as she doesn't know if those feelings are reciprocated, and fears losing Grace's freindship if they aren't. Later, the girls are brainstorming ideas for their short with Maya and Zig in the break room. When Zoe begins asking Grace about what she predicts her life will be like in the future, Grace's responses are curt and uncertain. Zoe then begins teasing Grace about her piercings and hair, and the two engage in a playful arm wrestle. Grace then begins coughing, and upon looking at her palm, leaves quickly. Zoe is confused about why Grace left in such a hurry without any explanation. Maya and Zig tell Zoe that Grace is moody and intense, and often takes washroom breaks. Zoe then decides to text Grace to find out if something she said caused Grace to leave the room. Later, Zoe turns up at Grace's house to check up on her. Her mom tells her that Grace isn't home, however when leaving she sees Grace looking out the window and leaves, hurt. At school, Grace comes in to apologize. At first, Zoe is angry, but when Grace starts coughing up blood she offers to call 911. Grace convinces her not to and just asks Zoe to take her home. There, Grace's mom reveals that Grace has cystic fibrosis. Zoe is left in shock and the next day, on the roof, she meets with Grace. There, she tells Grace that she's done research about cystic fibrosis and that she's there for her. She then tells her about possible treatment options, but Grace stops her. Grace tells her that no one talks about how she's not going to live til 35 and that she's got one foot in the grave. Zoe then asks why Grace doesn't just jump since she's got nothing to live for, what's the point of dying then and now? Grace sarcastically says that she's going to now go to med school and spend her life finding a cure for CF. Zoe tells her that she's trying to tell her she's got something to live for. Grace says that everyone in her life has told her to stay positive, but never focus on the fact that she's going to die. Zoe says it's because maybe she won't, Grace tells her it's because she can't handle it. She then tells her about when she was in middle school, she was sick for a month and in the beginning everyone came, but at the end, nothing, because people can't handle it. She tells Zoe this is the reason she doesn't do relationships. She tells her she doesn't expect anyone at the her funeral because no one can deal with death and she thought Zoe was different. At school the next day, Zoe presents their project. She says, statistically, one person will be in prison and that two will be dead and one of those will be Grace, because she is badass. She then shows their video it shows Grace dead and Zoe at her funeral. Classmates are shocked, as is the teacher, but Grace tells Zoe that she doesn't suck as much as other people. In NotOkay, 'Zoe is seen at Grace, Maya and Jonah's show, and looking shocked when Maya drops the guys phone in beer. Later, she is hanging out with Grace over a muffin at The Dot and talking about the show. Tristan interupts them with his situation with Vijay and Grace takes this as her cue to leave. At school, she, Grace and Maya talk about what happened. Zoe says she needs to play nice with the men of showbiz because they control the industry while Grace tells her Maya can handle it. Finally, Zoe is seen at their second show, and cheers Grace's name before they start. Rival Relationships *Miles-Zoë Relationship Quotes Grace: My whole life has being people telling me to stay positive, but no one wants to talk about how I'm going to die! Zoë: Because maybe you won't! Grace: Because people can't handle it. (Grace to Zoë): “You don’t suck as much as most people.” Trivia *They are both friends with Maya Matlin and Zig Novak. *Grace helped Becky discover that Luke and Neil sexually assaulted Zoë. *Their first kiss was in 'Don't Look Back. *They both were apart of the Degrassi Nudes scandal. *Zoë is the first to find out that Grace has cystic fibrosis. Gallery Gracevas.png Zoë and Grace; Summer.jpg Gracezoe.gif Lolagrace.gif Degrassi-1408-grace1-580.jpg Zoë and Grace.jpg Zoe x grace04354.gif Zoe x grace0435.gif Zoe x grace (2).gif Zoe x grace (1).gif Grace-zoe.jpg Zoegrace.png 26n.jpg 7nn.jpg 30mmm.jpg 41nmn.jpg D14_Sept24_SS_726-1.jpg Uiuuiuiuiui.png Thtytytth.png Hthytytyty.png Tyhtyytytyt.png 676u6u67.png Jujjuyj.png Yyhyhyhy.png Ythtytyyt.png Ythtyytythhty.png 5555554tt.png 5t5555.png 656565y6yy656y.png Gggtttttttttttttt.png Y56y65656565.png Y65y6565y65.png Tgrtrtrtr.png Yhhtytytyty.png Tytyyhhytglorialogan.png Uiououiouiuioi8.png Untitled.pnguiuuuu.png Kjkjjkkjkjj.png Iouiuioouuioiu.png Uiuiouiui8888.png Iuuiuijjj.png Ijkjj.png Jkkjkjkkjkjjkh.png Mnnnnn.png 8uiouuuuuio.png Iiouuuiiuui999.png Iui77777.png Kkooookkoko.png Iiii.png Oiiiiio.png 8iuuiiuiuiuj.png 89iiuiuuiiu.png 8iiiiuiuiuui.png Iijijij99999.png 7666uhyu.png 5ttttt.png 99ii.png 6667.png Tttt5g.png 9999ik.png 78uuyiyiuyyiu.png Yas.png Thtytytth.png Hthytytyty.png Jujjuyj.png Yyhyhyhy.png Yas2.png 11888545 1034868106523883 8375804801443004962 o.jpg 11872160 1034867849857242 2384109961313667445 o.jpg CQrwRl4UwAA63I2.jpg large.jpg 1425-28.mp41631.jpg iuuiiuiuiu.png 989898.png Ladies of next class.jpg tumblr_nshyqsL5kR1u87mpdo1_540.jpg tumblr_nskpealcjs1ubk1kso9_1280.jpg tumblr_nttwq5Tuzl1tsvrs3o2_540.png tumblr_nskpealcjs1ubk1kso5_1280.jpg tumblr_nskpealcjs1ubk1kso6_1280.jpg tumblr_nshrqfibNw1rzn44ho1_540.jpg tumblr_ntwvapp4xr1s5zx89o1_540.jpg tumblr_nsrr0ueL991rqi7igo1_r1_500.png tumblr_nsruk30jnV1rqi7igo1_r1_500.png tumblr_nsruk30jnV1rqi7igo2_r1_500.png tumblr_ntaqjvUgil1rqi7igo1_500.png tumblr_nsvveglnfn1taxcuuo1_500.png tumblr_ntx31oMg681s5zx89o1_540.jpg 89yuyuyuyu.png 8887uyjjy.png 8iuyuiuiyyu.png 87iuuiiuiu.png 87iuyuyui.png 89iuuiuiuid.png Tytytut.png Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 15 Category:LGBT